Delivery
by Crowded Angels
Summary: GwenRhys, JackIanto - Gwen may be having a baby, but Rhys was having kittens...


My first venture into Torchwood, so forgive me if it's a bit shite. I'm procrastinating from my dissertation and this appeared, you know how it goes ;)

Inspired from a line in the Torchwood novel 'The Twilight Streets'::

Rhys:_"When I married you, I imagined an NHS hospital, me pacing the corridors for eight hours drinking weak-as-piss tea, and Jack stood there, winding me up saying it was an alien. Or his. Or both."_ (pg168)

Thanks to Tricki for the giggles and everything. See you soon! x

* * *

"Rhys, would you please sit down. You're making me dizzy," Jack pleaded. He wasn't even looking at the guy, but his peripheral vision was picking him up loud and clear. He was pacing. He was pacing for bloody Wales. His head drooped, his hand raking through his hair every third turn and a greenish glint to his features.

"I can't sit down," Rhys uttered back, u-turning and carrying on. A loud groan came from Gwen's room, and that last drop of colour fell from Rhys' face, till there was just an unhealthy greyness about him. "Oh, Christ..."

That had momentarily halted the pacing, but he restarted with even more fervour. Gwen was in the process of giving birth to their first child, but Rhys was ready to have kittens.

"Okay," Jack started, throwing an old copy of Cosmopolitan to the waiting room table. "I've been thinking about names. You want something strong, right? A name to be proud of. I've narrowed it down to two: Jack and -"

He wasn't sure if Jack had started choking or he was being serious. The second 'name' sounded to Rhys something along the lines of 'Sudoku" with a tongue-click at the end. "I don't think so."

"Why? That's a good name where I'm from. Common, I'll give you that. Sort of like an alien Gareth Jones."

"No."

"Okay, well, Jack. At least name him after his father," he smirked.

"Fuck off, Jack," Rhys muttered. Gwen had warned him plenty that Jack would take the piss, but he didn't really believe her. Boy, was he wrong.

"Jack," Tosh scolded, appearing in the hall with a plastic cup. "Ignore him. Here, I got you some tea."

"Thanks, Tosh," Rhys breathed, taking the drink. He brought it to his lips, but jerked back as the smell of it hit his senses.

"Yeah, you don't want to drink that glorified cat piss," Owen said, grabbing the cup and thrusting a water bottle in his hand instead. He sat down opposite Tosh, who greeted him with an embarrassed look.

Rhys unscrewed the lid and took a gulp, before spraying it across the hospital corridor. "Jesus, Owen! That's vodka!"

"Yeah," he replied, missing the point.

Jack reached behind him and took the bottle. "I'll take that for you," he said flashing a grin to Owen.

A string of loud expletives carried from Gwen's room.

"That's my girl," Jack smirked.

"Oh, God…" Rhys muttered, practically running now.

"I'll go see how she's doing," Jack said standing up and pointing to the room.

"Sit down!" Rhys bellowed, "You are not seeing my wife's business end."

"Oh, please, honey," he scoffed, sitting back down. "I've seen it plenty at the Torchwood orgies."

"He's joking," Tosh said, barely looking up from her PDA.

"Unfortunately," Owen muttered.

"I hate you guys," Rhys said, u-turning.

"Did I miss it? Is he here?" Ianto asked, bounding up the corridor, blue balloon bobbing behind.

"If only," Owen grumbled.

"Any minute, they said," Rhys said, coming to a stop and folding his arms around himself.

"What's in the bag, Ianto?" Tosh asked, sitting forward and leaving her PDA on the table. There wasn't much rift activity thankfully.

The balloon came forwards as he brought the bag up. "Erm, teddy with a Welsh dragon t-shirt; rugby ball for when he's older, and a flask of tea and one of coffee. The drinks here aren't fit for human consumption," he gestured to Jack, "or alien."

"Thanks, man," Rhys managed to smile, slapping him on the shoulder. He ordered a coffee.

"How cute are you?" Jack asked, turning around on his chair and smiling up at Ianto.

He blushed gently and handed Rhys a cup before sitting down.

"Who's the father?" A nurse asked, peaking her head through the delivery room door. Ianto grabbed Jack's knee to keep him sat.

"Me. That's me. I am," Rhys muttered.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

"My s… I have a s…" he fidgeted, not knowing what to do with his hands. He was frozen to the spot, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Go meet your kid. Tell Gwen we love her," Jack whispered, edging him closer to the door.

Rhys nodded and took the final steps to meet his new extended family.


End file.
